


Не совсем вражда

by Litaraniel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Навеяло неоднозначным поведением Темного Эндимиона до второй промывки мозгов.<br/>Первое аниме. Первый сезон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не совсем вражда

Когда в одном из противостояний Темный Эндимион грубо и обидно схватил ее за хвост и, намотав на кулак, дернул с такой силой, что, казалось, голова оторвется, Усаги забыла, как дышать. Свалилась ему под ноги неуклюжей кучкой локтей и коленей, замерла, глотая слезы, с запрокинутой головой и неловко вывернутой шеей. Остальные приготовились атаковать, но не успели: волосы дернуло еще раз, а потом вдруг натяжение резко исчезло, и Усаги свалилась лицом на сложенные руки, краем уха слыша жесткое "Если не научишься оберегать свои уязвимые места от врагов — долго не проживешь". Эндимион исчез со своим обычным "Еще увидимся", а у Усаги даже не было сил посмотреть ему вслед.

— СейлорМун, твои волосы... — ахнули подбежавшие воины. 

Медленно, словно под водой, Усаги подняла руку, ощупала голову там, где несколько мгновений назад был затянутый в перчатку кулак Эндимиона. Пальцы обвели круглый узел и схватили пустоту на месте, где раньше был длинный золотистый хвост.

Утешали все вчетвером, особенно — как ни странно — Рей. Уговаривали успокоиться, убеждали, что ничего непоправимого не произошло. Что он мог тем же кристаллом перерезать ей горло, но не стал. А волосы — отрастут. 

Усаги не могла объяснить, почему так больно. Больно было каждый раз, но она в какой-то мере привыкла. Приготовилась, заранее простила. Ожидала чего угодно: и обидных слов, и болезненных магических атак. Он даже юму на нее натравлял. А сегодня — даже не оцарапал мимоходом. Пострадали только волосы. Но почему-то эта простая, примитивная жестокость резала по сердцу сильнее всего.

Усаги хотела немедленно бежать в парикмахерскую, пытаться что-то исправить, но девочки отговорили. Сказали, будет легче объяснить как есть. Проводили до дома, завели практически под руки, передали подкинувшимся родителям и, неловко попрощавшись, разошлись. 

Дома рассказали почти правду. Что кто-то напал по дороге, схватил за волосы, отрезал хвост и скрылся. Мама заохала, запричитала, повела в полицию. Усаги описала нападавшего, как могла: высокий, волосы черные, в костюме, похожем на военную форму. Сказала, что лицо в тени было, не разглядела.

В парикмахерской мастер, причитая шепотом, выровнял обрезанную половину, и остриг остальное по той же длине. Волосы, не доходящие теперь и до лопаток, распушились, обрамляя плечи. Наверное, ей так шло. Усаги и сама иногда думала о стрижке, но это было бы ее собственное решение, а не... не так.

Чего Усаги не ожидала, так это того, что в облике СейлорМун ее голову по-прежнему украшали два золотистых хвоста, спускавшихся до колен. Луна сказала — память образа. Та же, что сохраняла ее боевой костюм. Иногда дома, в своей комнате, Усаги трансформировалась просто для того чтобы посмотреть в зеркало на настоящую себя.

Усаги по-прежнему укладывала два пучка, только на хвостики длины уже не хватало, и резинок и шпилек приходилось использовать больше. Теперь перед сном она распускала волосы, и каждый раз плакала, засыпая.

Когда однажды ночью юмы Кунсайта пронеслись по Токио, хватая всех девушек, носивших два пучка с хвостиками, Усаги перестала плакать.


End file.
